This study is to determine whether folic acid, vitamin B6, and vitamin B12 will reduce levels of homocysteine in patients suffering nondisabling cerebral infarction, thereby preventing recurrent infarctions and reducing the risk of myocardial infarction and fatal coronary heart disease.